


Falalalalalalalala

by itswackkman



Series: A Very Potter Winter [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Fluff, Gen, James is a Dork, This Is STUPID, everyones a dork, its not really explained, my bois just wanna have fun, nothing is explained, sirius is a dork, theyre in a car so muggle au???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswackkman/pseuds/itswackkman
Summary: Remus is stuck in a car with Sirius, James, and Peter for 4 hours.





	Falalalalalalalala

Remus banged his head against the window. This road trip couldn’t end soon enough. They had been on the road for 4 hours now. For 4 hours, Remus had been forced to sit through James, Sirius, and Peter--all of whom can’t sing--singing Christmas songs. And there was still, at least, another 3 hours left.

For the first hour, he had tried bargaining with the other three. Around hour 2, Remus had begun seriously contemplating jumping out of the car. During the third hour, he prayed and hoped they’d all lose their voices. It was only halfway through the fourth hour that Remus just accepted that this was his life now.

“Moony!” Sirius yelled from the seat behind him, “Join us!”

“Yes!” James agreed. “We need your vocal talents!”

Remus snorted. His ‘vocal talents’ were non-existent. Nevertheless, Remus climbed into the backseat with the other three and sang his heart out, however horribly off key it might have been. 

“You guys are nerds,”

**Author's Note:**

> Its a nice idea but bad writing,,


End file.
